Excuse You, Angels Do Exist
by GwenRW
Summary: I feel like a sock tossed around the the washing machine of life. First, I died. That was all great and stuff, but I at least expected to go to Heaven. Instead, I fall to Hell after being completely rejected like 8th grade prom. I become an all powerful being known to most as a fallen angel. I control peoples lives and how they live it. I haven't even made it to the the dryer yet.


_(yeah, i don't do that stuff where authors get characters to do the disclaimer and have an argument with a self insert and all that stuff. *-*)_

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it.

**Chapter 1: Knockin' On Hell's Door**

**eXCUSE yOU, aNGELS dO eXIST**

**by: GWENRW**

**TENTEN'S ALMIGHTY AND GLORIOUS POV:**

It came as a total shock. It was a normal day up until I reached the small Chinese supermarket near my house. I had decided to stop and grab a soymilk because, you know, I was thirsty. I pulled my sunshine-coloured bike to the doors and walked inside. That was my first mistake. I walked around the the back and into the freezer room where they kept the drinks cool. I was choosing the Yeo's soymilk (cause face it, that's the best type) when the doors flew open and slammed in the counter next to them. There was shouting coming from behind the black door that separated the cooler from the shop. There were about three people screaming back and forth so I decided to come out and look around. That was definitely my second mistake. A guy, wearing a black mask and holding a .22 was yelling at the old Chinese man and his wife behind the counter to empty the register and any other money. This was a Chinese shop though, so the man behind the counter didn't know what the guy in black was saying. I walked up with my hands raised and slowly said, "Stop it. He doesn't know English. Let me speak to him."

The man in black whirled around. He most likely didn't even know I was there. He looked a little shaken; this was probably his first robbery so he didn't know what he was doing- something that definitely played on my part. "Fine, but if you do anything funny, I shoot you and him," he ordered.

I looked over at the old man and said, "Dang wo qu wei ta pa xia." (Translates: Get down when I go for him.) **(1)**

The man slowly nodded and I turned around to face the masked guy. I slowly made my way towards him then pounced. He was surprised but he shook it off and raised the gun. I dropped and swept his feet out from under him. The gun went off and hit a light, showering sparks onto me. I lunged for the gun and we went into a fight for it. I hit him in the jaw and pulled the gun, but he got in one last move. He blindly reached for the gun found the trigger and pulled. A searing pain ripped through me as my hands reached up to feel where the pain was. A warm, wet liquid seeping through my nimble fingers as I slowly looked down. The area was numb by the time I fell back, but a screaming pain flooded my nerves as if everything in my body was connected to the bullet wound.

Then, the pain was gone.

I found myself hovering above my dead body about 10 feet in the air. I took a closer look at the body.

_Well_, I thought, _Damn. Who's going to wash dishes now?_

I'd like to say I was simply in shock and didn't process what had really just happened. I'd like to say that, really I would. But to be truthful, I guess you could say I'm a little special.

Oh well.

A bright white light enveloped me, and then it was as if I was slowly sinking in a pool of white paint. It was a peaceful feeling, no worries, nothing.

That was, until an ear-splitting shriek erupted in my head. Blood started to drip into the white substance, fanning out in a pinkish flower. I wanted to bring my hands up to cover my ears and maybe protect them from the torture, but I couldn't move. Suddenly, the white around my started to crack like glass until it showered into millions of shards. I started to fall, but I couldn't do anything. The white slowly faded to red, then to a black, then to an island suspended above a black sea. I could somehow feel myself plummeting and I finally accepted the fact that:

_Shit. I'm going to die __**twice**__. That's got to be some sort of record. _

I accepted the incoming fate, but instead fell into something soft but somewhat firm. I twirled around, my ears still bleeding and a dizzy head. The last thing I saw was a guy with long mocha brown hair (much like my own) and strikingly pale eyes. He glared at me and called out, "We've got a newcomer, Tsunade-shi!"

Then I promptly (yet gracefully, ignore what anybody else says) passed out.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333

I woke up in a room.

Nothing special about it. It was just a room. It had a dresser, a closet, and a bed which I was currently occupying. Then, I looked above the bed and found rows of books settled on shelves. I groaned as I sat up.

_**Well, finally.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I am Inner Tenten. Put here to help you cope with your upcoming situation.**_

_I don't need you, so go back to wherever the hell you came from._

_**Trust me, hon. Ya do. From here on out, I am a part of you.**_

_That's just what I need, a freaking voice in my head._

_**Oh honey, you'll get used to me. After all, I'm stuck with you, literally forever- crap.**_

_What do you mean, forever._

_**...**_

_Hellooooo?_

_**...**_

_Answer me, dammit!_

I gave up eventually and groaned as I slowly sat up. My brown hair was splayed across my face and wrapped around my arms. I blindly reached around my wrist region until I found a hair binder and put my hair in a high ponytail. I attempted to get out of bed and (beautifully) fell on my face.

_Definitely _special.

I scowled and pushed myself off the ground. My legs were heavily bandaged, most likely from the fall, as I somewhat remembered hitting a couple of things. The shock probably numbed me. I lifted my head and a searing pain ripped through the base of my brain. My hand shot up and grasped the white bandage that was covering my ears and wrapped around my forehead.

I decided not to stand up, so I collapsed onto my knees and started crawling around.

_**Simple, but effective.**_

_Oh, shut up._

I slowly moved around the room to the door when it swung open and hit me on my shoulder. _Hard. _

"OUCH! Fuckkkkk.. Damn, that hurt you mofo. Come over here and bend down so I can bitch slap you, you little fucker."

I slowly looked up to see the most beautiful thing in my life. Like, seriously. Gorgeous mocha brown hairs that perfectly framed his strong face and pearly white eyes that stared into your soul.

"...Is there any chance you're an angel?"

_**Smooth.**_

_Seriously, shut the front door._

_**Oh, c'mon. I'm growing on you.**_

_Like a freaking brain tumour._

He glared at me like, '_What is this insignificant bug doing here in my way and what is it doing talking to me. I am an almighty god and she dare speak to me, I should smite her with my awesome powers where she crawls.'_

"Actually, as a matter of fact, that's exactly what you are."

"...What?"

"An angel. You, Tenten, are a fallen angel."

"Oh. Of course."

_ERMEHGERD. DID HE JUST CALL ME AN ANGEL?_

"Exactly where am I?"

He scoffed like it was an idiotic question.

"You're in Hell."

_**I told you you'd need me...**_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 

**(1) I speak Chinese. **

**so, what did you think? honestly, i'll probably change it a couple chapters later. i might update about 1 chapter every week. maybe.**

**ciao, GWENRW**


End file.
